The Horsemen Ride Again
by Noctus Of The Thousand Blades
Summary: Naruto/Bleach/darksiders multi cross challenge. details inside.
1. CHALLENGE PARAMETERS

Naruto multi cross challenge.

Okay, due to my lack of steady computer and internet access. I have decided to issue this challenge to any one who wishes to attempt it. It's an idea that's been buzzing around my skull for the better part of a week now, so as such I have a need to have it written. Now I myself may attempt to write my own version at a later date, when my computer is working again, but for now I'll keep it as a challenge.

Also, anyone who accepts the challenge must alert me VIA PM with a written sample so that I know it has been accepted and so that I can see how good that person is at writing.

Okay so basics.

Naruto/bleach/darksiders cross over.

Naruto must be the main protagonist.

Main pairing: Naruto/Fem Ichigo. You may attempt a harem if you wish. (Ichigo is the only gender swapped character. All other characters maintain their original gender.)

Naruto MUST have a zanpakto based off war, death, fury or strife from Darksiders.

Sealed state is a broad sword, Katana, English broad sword, doesn't matter.

Initial release for War is his sword Chaoseater. for death his release is any set of dual scythes from Darksiders 2, Strife get's dual pistols, and Fury gets either a whip or a serpent sword (EG. ivy from soul caliber) the size and form of the sword is up to the author.

Bankai is some form of sword within the Large category (EG. large broadsword, zweihander, zanbato, etc.), with Naruto in a form of armor that properly represents war. Bankai for Death, Strife or fury is up to the Author as long as it fits with the character from the Darksider games. also naruto should be in some form of armor that matches the horseman whose power he wields.

Zanpakto abilities for naruto are up to the auther.

Hollow mask (If the writer should decide to make Naruto a Vizard): The mask of shadows from Darksiders. Or in the case of Death, his own mask. for strife, his helmet is acceptable as a Hollow mask. Fury's mask is up to the auther, as long as they remember that Fury is a female and so her mask should reflect this.

For the inner hollow's, good choices are War's Chaos form, Death's Reaper form, ETC.

Zanpakto spirit is, obviously, war, death, strife or fury from darksiders.

Activation phrase for naruto's zanpakto is "Let Judgement reign over the three kingdoms. (Insert Zanpakto name here)!"

Naruto's inner world is either the Garden of Eden, the serpent passage world, the ruined cities of earth, the black tower, the tree of life/death,. All from darksiders, the author may choose to use another environment from the game if they want.

The other three horsemen and the charred council are not required. But may be added to the story at the writer discretion.

If the other three horsemen are added, they must be in the form of a zanpakto.

Story is set primarily in the bleach universe, but the author may place the story in the naruto-verse if they so choose.

Naruto arrives in the bleach universe through some twist of fate. What that is, is at the discretion of the author.

Accepted choices for the harem (If the auther chooses to do a harem) are: Orihime, Tatsuki, Yoruichi, soi-fon, Isane, Nemu, Kukaku Shiba, tia hallibel, Nel, rukia, or any ONE girl from naruto. Only one naruto girl may be added to the harem, so choose wisely.

Harem should be kept to a max of five girls.

Ichigos zanpakto remains as Zangetsu.

For comedic reasons, and a possible rivalry. Renji should have a one sided crush on ichigo, and be shot down numerous times. This should in turn lead to a rivalry between naruto and renji. Naruto because he wants to get stronger to protect those he cares about, and Renji because of a misguided belief that beating naruto will allow him to date ichigo. Renji should fail consistently in various humorous fashions.

Naruto may be made as powerful as the author decides, IF they do it believably. So a god-like naruto is allowed, as long as it is explained believably.

Any authors who wish to attempt this challenge should send me a sample of their writing style so I can be sure it is done justice. I will then add their names to the list of writers who have accdepted the challenge. The list will be displayed on my bio page.

Other than that… Go nuts, the story can be as serious, smutty, or as ridiculous as you want. Just be sure to specify which direction you plan to take it in from the get go to avoid confusion.

Have fun.

EDITED:Dec 1, 2013


	2. UPDATE, DEC 1, 2013

I have updated the challenge information making it more user friendly then it was. I feel that it's rigidity is what stopped others from taking up the challenge, so the parameters are now wider. so PLEASE SOMEBODY, AT LEAST ATTEMPT THIS FIC.


End file.
